When Your Heart Replaces Your Mind
by Merci Kaiba
Summary: A Sakura and Li love story. The problem this time? Kero.
1. The Idea

Sakura awoke to find Kero hovering over her head. "WAKE UP! You're LATE! Set your alarm next time! Geez."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late! Sorry Kero!" She ran around the room, getting ready for school. "Tomoyo must be so worried!" She ran downstairs and out the door.  
  
"Kids these days." Kero muttered.  
  
At Sakura's school.  
  
"Sakura, you're late again. That's not like you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sorry! It's just that I forgot to set my alarm clock."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Really! Oh look.um.school's about to start! Let's go!"  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
".and for math, questions 1-3 on page 186, 1-4 on page 187, and 1 and 2 on 188. Have a good night. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Knowing you, probably out taping another adventure."  
  
"Come on.I just had one last night. Shouldn't I be taking a break?"  
  
"Well, I could always ask Eriol."  
  
"THEN DO IT!"  
  
"All right, all right.So, what about you? Do you have any plans?"  
  
"Why would I ask you? Of course not! I wish I had a boyfriend.then I wouldn't be alone half the nights. You're so lucky."  
  
"I suppose I am!" Tomoyo said. "Sakura, I know a ton of guys who would LOVE to go out with you."  
  
"Like who? Li?"  
  
"You could always ask him."  
  
"Tomoyo! You know I can't do that."  
  
"Really? Just ask him what he's doing Friday. And ask him. He probably will say yes."  
  
"And what if he says no.?"  
  
"Then he's a real jerk."  
  
"Ok.I'll phone him tonight." Sakura said. "See ya tomorrow!" 


	2. Kero's Food Advice

"TOU-YA! I'm home!" Sakura yelled. "Is ANYONE home?"  
  
"Whee!" Kero came flying down the stairs. "Nope! Your brother's still away. Went over to friend's house, I guess. Anyway.CAN I HAVE SOME CAKE???"  
  
"Kero.all right. There's some in the cupboard. Now, er, do you think I'll have a break from adventure tonight?"  
  
"If Tomoyo asks Eriol, yes. If she doesn't, I don't know."  
  
"She will. Yay, I get a free night!" Sakura jumped back onto her bed. "Oh yeah, I have to, um.make a few phone calls, yeah."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Er.Tomoyo, and, er, Li."  
  
"LI? Why the kid?"  
  
"Just.something."  
  
"Like what? Does Sakura have a crush? Ooooh!"  
  
"NO! Just.school, yeah. You don't need to listen."  
  
"All right, I won't listen IF I CAN HAVE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"One slice of cake, coming right up!"  
  
"And a glass of milk!"  
  
"And a glass of milk."  
  
"And a cookie!"  
  
"Kero, don't you think you'll get.fat?"  
  
"Fat? FAT? The guardian beast of the Clow cannot be FAT!!!!!!"  
  
"Just wait and see.er.I'll get your cake now." Sakura ran down to the kitchen.  
  
"That girl.I wouldn't put it beyond her to fall in love with the kid.the way she's been looking lately.and the way he looks.CAKE!" He took a big bite out of the piece in front of him. "Here ya go, Kero." Sakura smiled.  
  
"WOW! SO GOOD! Mmmmm.just like beating the fifth boss.."  
  
"Hey Kero, I have to make dinner now.see ya later!"  
  
"Dinner?! Why can't I help? It's DINNER! I can cook just as well as any other dude." He followed Sakura down.leaving the window open (and his cake). 


	3. Acceptance

"Mmm.great.Sakura, wherever did you learn to cook like this?" Touya asked.  
  
"A secret.Oh, and Tomoyo didn't teach me."  
  
"Really? Well, I'm going to Yukito's house. Study for a test. Math. Math is so annoying. We have the hardest tests and the worst teacher. Next time I'm skipping math. What's for dessert?"  
  
"Um.cake?"  
  
"Again? Well, your cake is good. I'll have some when I get home. Around ten. Well, see ya, squirt."  
  
As he shut the door, Kero poked his head out of Sakura's pocket.  
  
"Well, how about that? He actually liked my cooking."  
  
"Shut up Kero. You're going to stay right here until I'm done. Do NOT listen to my conversations or you're not getting any more desserts. Ever. Not even from Tomoyo. So behave." She ran upstairs to her room and picked up her phone.  
  
"This time I better get the phone number right," she said.  
  
Ring. "Um.hello?"  
  
"Eh.Hi Li. It's Sakura."  
  
"Sakura? Why are you phoning me?" His voice was shaking. Was he.blushing? Li?  
  
"Well.er.Li.I was just wondering.um.you aren't doing anything Friday night, are you?"  
  
"Um.you're asking me?"  
  
"YES! I mean, yeah, cause I did phone you."  
  
"Oh.well.not really.why are you asking? Clow Reid didn't give us another challenge, did he?"  
  
"No! Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me."  
  
"You want to go with ME? I mean.I thought you hated me. Or at least, just managed to be friends with me."  
  
"Li.I always wanted to be your friend. I thought you hated me. Not that you would even want to talk to me. You probably don't, I know. Like you're just managing to talk to me."  
  
"Sakura! Well.look, we'll talk later. You must have one heck of a phone bill. Er.we could talk in the park, if you want."  
  
"GREAT! I mean, that's great! Now? OK.well, see ya soon! Bye!" She turned off the phone.  
  
"Kero! I'm going to the park, k? If anyone comes, turn off the game and go to my room. The door's not locked.bye!" She shut the door. 


	4. My Feelings For You

Sakura roller skated as fast as she could. She couldn't be late now. Not that she had actually set a time with Li, that is. But she could not have Li waiting.  
  
Maybe he was thinking the same thing. That would be funny.  
  
But didn't he live closer to the park? In that case.  
  
"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, dash card, transform all your might, and draw your power from my light!" Sakura's speed increased as she passed trees and people.  
  
The park came into view, along with a boy standing by the bench. "LI! I'm so late! Sorry, sorry, sorry."  
  
"You're not late, Sakura, I'm just a little early. Well, we didn't set a date, after all. So, um, why did you phone me?"  
  
"Well, um, Li, I um, like you?"  
  
In the dark, his face was a little hard to see, but she was sure it was bright red. "You like me? I didn't think you ever could."  
  
"Why not? You're a nice guy, cute, and you're really kind."  
  
"I bet Kero wouldn't say that."  
  
"Well, I'm not Kero. I do like you. And, Li, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but, well, what do you think about me?" Sakura said the last part softly.  
  
"Sakura. . . how can I say this? Would an action be better?"  
  
"Any way, Li."  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
"Li. . ."  
  
"That's how I feel, Sakura."  
  
"So, you aren't doing anything Friday?"  
  
"No, of course not. You. . . want to do anything?"  
  
"Yeah! Kero presents a problem though."  
  
"Can you come to my house, then? At, hm, seven?"  
  
"Sure! Actually, you busy tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm almost never busy unless it involves Clow cards."  
  
"So how about meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok. And for Kero, you have a project."  
  
"Yay! Oh no, Touya will be home by now! I really have to go, sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"All right." He seemed disappointed. Of course he was disappointed. "Tomorrow!" 


End file.
